


Roses #2

by Alice13



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-02
Updated: 2013-12-02
Packaged: 2018-04-16 19:48:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4638012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alice13/pseuds/Alice13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"After years they’d spent with partly meant seriously, partly meant to be a joke teases (<i>“Stop being this adorable, baby bird, or I’ll fall on love with you”</i>), promises (<i>“Okay, if you will be forty and still single, I’ll marry you”</i>), praises (<i>“You’re awesome”</i>; <i>“Stop complaining, you’re pretty”</i>) - finally they realised their own and each other’s feelings and confessed."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roses #2

After years they’d spent with partly meant seriously, partly meant to be a joke teases ( _“Stop being this adorable, baby bird, or I’ll fall on love with you”_ ), promises ( _“Okay, if you will be forty and still single, I’ll marry you”_ ), praises ( _“You’re awesome”_ ; _“Stop complaining, you’re pretty”_ ) - finally they realised their own and each other’s feelings and confessed.

 

They’d agreed on a date - a real one. They both knew they will probably do what they usually did – just from now on they will call it a date.

For the first time Tim had a request. Just one: no suits.

“Honestly, if officer Grayson picked me up, that would be awesome.”

Dick grinned.

“Kinky.”

Tim blushed.

“Shut up.”

Dick grinned more.

“Eight? Your place? I’ll pick you up after my shift.”

“Fine.”

–

Eight passed with a few minutes when Dick rang the doorbell. Tim opened the door, and - okay, it would be a lie if said he didn’t hope Dick will be still wearing his uniform, but - his lips parted and his eyes widened. In front of his door there was really officer Grayson standing.

Dick grinned. “Impressed, Timmy?”

“Very much.”

He realised he didn’t invite the man in, so he stepped away to let Dick pass him and go into the house.

_God, Dick looked so cool and sexy in that uniform._

Tim turned to face with the man and ask him if he wants to have something before they leave, but he found himself in front of a huge, plush, red rose. Tim blinked.

“What’s this?”

“A rose, Timbo. For a date it’s nice to bring flower for… the cuter half of the couple. The red rose has a very specific meaning. I thought a real bunch of flower would have been insulting, so I got you a plush one.”

Tim smiled at him softly.

“Thank you.”

He can keep the plush rose - like every other thing he’d ever got from Dick. (Keeping a withered bouquet would have been difficult, but this was just perfect.)

Dick smiled at him as well, and he stepped to Tim. Close. Very. Tim looked up at the man confused and he frowned when Dick cupped his face into his palms.

“Um, Dick?”

“Now I’ll kiss you; otherwise you’ll keep thinking about that whole night,” he whispered. Tim blushed, looked away, but nodded shortly. Dick smiled, then he leaned and kissed him.

Tim felt the world turned inside out of its corners, Dick’s kiss was overwhelming, Tim’s knees started to shake, but Dick held him tight and don’t let him fall.

When they parted, Tim breathed heavily. “We won’t go anywhere, will we?”

Dick stroked Tim’s cheek gently with his thumb.

“No, we won’t.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
